FEISAR
Federal European Industrial Science and Research (commonly known as FEISAR) are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing the European Federation. They are one of only two teams to have been featured in every game in the series, the other being Auricom. History In 2036, the European Federation financed and formed the Federal European Industrial Science and Research. This served as a replacement for the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research, which would become defunct as of 2042. In the same year of the closure of the Foundation, Anti-Gravity Systems, the commercial arm of the Foundation, relocated to Japan. As a result, Europe was left without an anti-gravity research agency. To fill this gap, FEISAR turned into Europe's primary anti-gravity research agency, and was able to employ several former members of AG Systems to form an AG racing team and develop a new craft. From the F3600 League, the team would focus on improving their craft's maneuverability and acceleration at the expense of top speed, hoping to get after the other teams at technical circuits. Their progress in AG racing was hindered, however, by the inability of the member states of FEISAR's board to decide on a single HQ, leaving FEISAR bound by contract to move between all its 12 individual HQs in a single year. This negatively impacted their performance in AG racing. Time and time again, the team were left in the trail of dominant rivals AG Systems and Qirex, and even the newcomers of the F7200 League, Goteki 45 and Assegai. As such, the FEISAR team always languished at the bottom in every season, unable to score a single top three finish for many seasons. Despite all these things, FEISAR have always been praised by racing communities for bringing through some of the most proficient pilots in AG racing, that is to their craft's ease of use. This, combined with the phenomenal reputation growing within the team among the fans, allows FEISAR to keep competing in AG racing, despite their usually poor performance there. In 2160, FEISAR were able to construct a craft capable of keeping up with the majority of other teams while retaining the ease of control, and sign Daniel Johnson as the lead pilot for a record sum. As a result, they were able to win several races throughout the F9000 League from then, eventually matching Piranha and Xios for the number of race wins. This made the F9000 League, by far, the most successful period of the team's history. And this was indeed the only time the FEISAR team had been really successful. Unfortunately, this success was short-lived – the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing (under jurisdiction of Overtel Corporation since the early 2130s) fell apart when its widespread corruption was exposed during the 2170 season. FEISAR quickly left the racing scene under the protection of its member nations, and worked on other anti-gravity applications in the hopes that they would be able to race again. In 2197, FEISAR returned to the professional AG racing, joining the FX300 League, with their new ship which had, as always, shown such impressive maneuverability, particularly with the large number of technical tracks in the League. Despite this, FEISAR were unable to repeat their strong success in the F9000 era. Their ship's lack of top speed would once again prevent them from achieving much success in the League. To add insult to injury, the FEISAR team would also face a threat of hostile competition from one of its own member states, as Great Britain had allegedly broken away following the re-establisment of Icaras. As a result of being pushed ahead by such threat, FEISAR were eventually forced to join the FX400 League from the front of the grid. As a preparation for the FX400 League, FEISAR started creating a new ship in their development centre in Bologna. Although the project would have an Italian passion, the components for the FX400 chassis had come from all through the member states of FEISAR. This would see the team fighting for a front spot once again. FX300 Background Having left the racing scene after the collapse of the F9000, the FEISAR organisation enjoyed the financial shelter of its member states during the great depression that followed. Continuing its work in anti-gravity research, the racing team would be reformed after the announcement of the FX300 League in 2194. Development of their FX300 League chassis began that year, with final testing taking place during late 2196. The result is an agile chassis with powerful thrust, ideal for the more technically challenging circuits of the League. FX400 Background Spurred on by independent competition from one of its member states (in the form of Britain, with Icaras), the Federal European Industrial Science And Research development team have produced what should be a legitimate championship contender in their FX350/FX400 race craft. Their weakness, as has seemingly always been the case, is a lack of outright top speed, but that won't matter too much on the more technical tracks, where the excellent handling will allow the team to shine. Time will tell if FEISAR are the real deal – it could be said that the competition have made greater strides. FX400 Message Statement issued by FEISAR Delegate Pippo Ancelotti, Bologna, Italy Fellow European citizens, here at FEISAR Operational Headquarters for 2207, it gives me great pleasure to reveal the fruits of our labour. The new FEISAR ship that we have crafted at Bologna will, I am sure, prove to be the best handling race chassis in the FX350 and FX400 series events. This project has been driven by Italian passion, yet the components for the new FX350/400 chassis have come from throughout the European member states. Indeed, the FEISAR racing project of 2207 is a clear endorsement of the E-Unity we all stand for. The hard work has only just begun, however – now we must race with continued passion and commitment to win a championship for Europe. Appearance, Evolution & Stats FEISAR ships have consistently had exceptional turning capabilities, along with solid thrust and good durability. This allows for ease of use and makes them a perfect choice for beginners; even some of the veteran players still prefer this team. This is going to help a lot at even the most technical circuits and the tightest turns. However, the low top speed, which is the most notable weakness of their ships, makes them the slowest overall in most of the games the team appeared in. Their ship in Wipeout Fusion is a minor exception, as it has slightly higher speed stats than usual. Nonetheless, this is still very easy to control and very robust. Unfortunately, such the unusually high top speed comes at the expense of thrust and weapon power. In Wipeout Pure, the ship stats has been brought back to its roots, trading speed for better acceleration, while retaining the high-end handling and decent shielding. This, along with the ship design, is retained in Pulse and HD, although its thrust is now a little less powerful. In these three games, FEISAR is one of the better ships for use because of its excellent handling and above average rating for the other stats. However, as usual, its speed is sub-par. The FEISAR Fury ship has a significant improvement in speed, making it considerably faster and much more reliable. Besides, a small kick on thrust gives the pilots a little hope to be able to take the edge on the competition on open circuits. Gallery Feisar2048.jpg|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 Feisar2048_B.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 feisarwipeout.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout feisar2097.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2097 feisarwip3out.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 3 332817-feisar.gif|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout 3 feisarfusion.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Fusion FEISAR800X600.JPG|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Fusion feisarpure.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pure feisarpulse.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1.png|Alternate FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1024x768.jpg|FEISAR wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team's year of establishment was listed in Wipeout 3 as 2017, but this was later retconned, and their year of establishment is now listed as 2036. *FEISAR are the only team in the series to have appeared in the starting line-up of every game. This should be noted with the fact that Auricom appeared in Wipeout Pulse as downloadable content. Category:Teams